


Legends Imagines

by FeistyCactus9314



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyCactus9314/pseuds/FeistyCactus9314
Summary: You and whatever legend because the finale came out yesterday and its already been to long.
Relationships: John Constantine/Reader, Leonard Snart/Reader, Mick Rory/Reader, Nate Heywood/Reader, Ray Palmer/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sara Lance/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Requests

I am going to be writing these during the long wait we have for season Six. If you have any requests comment below. I probably wont do any smut cause im absolutely terrible at writing it. But i will do pretty much anything else that you want.


	2. Mick Rory/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on plot idea from CharmedOne2020: After joining and becoming the newest member of the Legends mick rory takes a liking to the reader (by flirting with her a lot) he tries to impress her with gifts (like flowers, chocolates, and giant stuffed animals) that he stole. Mick was unaware that the reader likes him back after and ray, charlie, ava, and sara encourages him to ask the reader out on a date (which lead them to share their first kiss at the end of the day)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally found time to write this.

When you joined the legends a few weeks ago you had no idea this is what you would be doing. You turned around on the barstool and surveyed your surroundings. You and the team were in a 1920s bar looking for information on the head of a local gang. You heard someone sit down beside you and saw Mick Rory the teams resident arsonist/thief/romance novelist. You may or may not have a crush on him.

“Hi Mick,” you smiled, “Are you getting a drink?”

He looked at you with a smirk “You want one?”

“Sure!” you smile “Thanks!” He orders you two beers and sits back down. You sigh and pull on the skirt of your blue flapper dress, “I don’t know how anyone wore these,” you complain “they’re terrible.”

Mick looks at you with a grin “I dunno, I think you look pretty good.”

“Aww thanks Mick,” you say happy that your crush likes the dress “You look nice too.” With that you jumped down from your stool and kissed him on the cheek. As you walked away to talk to Ava you couldn’t see the happy smile on his face.

A few days later you were walking back onto the ship yawning. All you wanted to do was collapse in your bed and go to sleep. You walked into your room find something on your table. It was a beautiful vase full of your favorite flowers. There was also a note attached that read:

(Y/N),  
Saw these and thought you would like them  
-Mick Rory

Your stomach fluttered while you read it. If you didn’t like Mick before you definitely do now. For the man who usually just communicated through grunts and growls this was very sweet. You set the note down and went to bed still thinking about him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next time it happened was after a mission in Europe in 1520. It was a lot like the last time as you were very tired and went straight to your room. This time you found a box of swiss chocolate sitting on your bed. There was no note but you smiled as you knew who it was from. Mick hadn’t exactly been subtle when he asked you about what chocolates you liked earlier that day.

The next day you got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Mick, Nate, and Ray were sitting at the table talking when you walked in.

“Hi Y/N,” Ray smiled “I fabricated some pancakes.”

“Thanks Ray!” you grabbed some pancakes and went to head back to your room. You stopped when you remembered the chocolates from the previous night.

“Thanks for the chocolates Mick,” you grinned “That was really nice of you.” You squeezed his arm and left.

After you were gone Ray and Nate turned to gape at Mick.

“Mick!” Nate stared at him “Y/N totally likes you, You need to ask her out!”

“He’s right,” Ray nodded “She wont know how you feel if all you do is leave her gifts.”

Mick growled, “Whatever.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Mick continued just like that for a while. After missions you would come back to your room to find whatever gift he had stolen for you on the bed. You would thank him the next morning causing another round of your teammates pressuring him to ask you out. He still flirted a lot and you flirted back but it never went much beyond that. In fact, that was what was happening right now.

“C’mon Mick,” Charlie leaned over to look at him, “Y/N fancies you!”

Ava walked over and sat next to him “You wont know if you don’t ask Mick.”

Sara smirked, “Big Bad Mick Rory scared of a girl.”

Mick groaned and walked out of the room into the hallway. He was so caught up in thinking about if you liked him or not that he completely stopped paying attention to where he was going and walked right into you.

“Sorry Mick,” you laughed “I guess we were both distracted.”

You started to walk away when he burst out “I like you!”

You stopped, “What?”

“I like you, that’s why I stole all that stuff for you,” he pauses “Go out with me?”

You have never seen a more hopeful look on the arsonists face before. He is looking at you softly, in a way you didn’t even know he was capable of. In your moment of shock you forget to answer which he takes as rejection. “This was Stupid, I don’t even know if you-“

You cross the hallway and cut him off by pulling him into a tender kiss.

“I like you too Mick, I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
